


An Upcoming Adventure (Coming Out)

by God1643



Series: Scott And Carter [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caretaking, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Maternal Instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: Disclaimer: Fluff may cause cavities.Carter reveals his plan (and his sexuality) to his Mother.This chapter contains no interaction between the titular characters of the series, but will help you understand people's motivations. This takes place roughly five days prior to the previous chapter, and three days prior to Carter beginning to visit Scott.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Scott And Carter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183889





	An Upcoming Adventure (Coming Out)

Carter blinks awake in his bed, curled in pale blue sheets, and sighs as he stretches. His body catches light as he stands, slender in arms, neck and torso, but wide in hips and thick in thighs and legs.

The black boy’s eyes drifts over to his dresser and smiles softly, this room is the only one in the house he allows his steady mask to fall away, and he can practically feel his eyes soften.

In picture frames on the dresser are photos, of Carter and a white teenage boy roughly half-a-foot taller than him, with an arm over Carter’s shoulder in each picture. It’s with various different backgrounds, but each has them holding up a medal of some kind, and they’re in a black and grey track and field uniform.

The white boy is Carter’s best friend, (and secret crush), and they’ve been almost inseparable for as long as Carter can remember.

“Carter! Letter for you!” Carter’s mother’s voice rings up the stairs and through his door, her voice clear and carrying. Carter calls back a quick affirmative and dresses, in his usual tight black jeans, soft undershirt and blue hoodie. He steps down the stairs, his hair wild and untamable.

“Hey honey.” Carter’s eyes trace his mother quickly, she’s wearing her black pencil skirt and long-sleeved white blouse, with the blue blazer hanging on the chair behind her back. He glances downwards, she’s wearing The  _ Business Heels _ , the pair she wears when she’s about to tower over a moronic little trust-fund bastard and tell him exactly how he  _ will not spend that money on such a frivolous purpose, or I will tear your lungs out through your eye sockets _ . Carter allows himself a smug smile at that thought.

“Hey Mom.” Sherrel smiles a bit at her son’s steady mask, it always seems frigid to those who don’t know him, but she can see anxiety, and a bit of thrill in it. “What would you say to an entire week of massages, bottomless mimosas and hot springs in a mountain spa where you and the triplets are the only ones there besides the staff?”

“I’d tell you putting such an idea into my head is cruelty, young man.”

He reaches over with a smug smile and tosses her the letter.

“Well, here’s your ‘cruelty’. It starts this coming week. I called Marla, she told me if I didn’t book it this week you would have an excuse because of the Ronson Deal two fridays from now.” Sherrel opened her mouth to slightly protest, but Carter rolled over her. “She also told me even if you dragged your feet and took half-hour breaks every fifteen minutes it would still only take you about four hours to get ready for that deal, so don’t give me that either.”

Sherrel’s protesting mouth closed, she thought for a moment, and then smiled brilliantly.

“Thank you, Carter. I could not have asked for a better son than you.” It took a lot to get Carter to flush enough that you could see it through his skin, but Sherrel seemed to have a knack for it and, if he were honest, Carter didn’t actually all that much mind the embarrassment; especially if it came from that kind of loving remark.

“But, where will you be staying while I’m gone?” Sherrel asked, her smooth brow slightly wrinkling into a frown. Carter shrugged with a casual air about him that, to her eyes, was obviously forced, but she smiled anyway.

“I’ll just stay with Scott.” Sherrel’s eyes gleamed knowingly, but she didn’t let him see. No need to actually embarrass him, not to potentially make Carter embarrassed about the feelings themselves.

And, if she were honest, she’d just  _ love _ it if they got together.

“Alright then. I’ll have to drop you off early in the morning to make the trip to the spa on time, but if you’re fine with that and he is too, then there’s no problem.” Sherrel watched with glee as her sweet boy fought down the instinct to bounce around in joy, and stood. She drained her coffee and stepped away from the counter.

“Come here, honey.” She said, and Carter walked over. She wrapped him up in a tight hug, pressing him into her shirt and enjoying the way he sighed, relaxed, against her.

“I love you, Carter. Nothing can change that.”

There was a long pause as Carter worked up the courage.

“I’m gay, mom.” Sherrel kissed his hair.

“I know, my son.” The tension drained from him in one big sigh, and he had to turn his head to keep his tears off her fancy business shirt. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and stroked his hair through the silent tears of relief. “And with that said, I wish you the best of luck with Scott.” Carter froze.

“He’s not gay, Mom.” Carter said, bitterness infecting his voice.

“Jacob says otherwise, honey.” Referring to Scott's father, an old friend of hers.

Sherrel was not privy to many truly wondrous things in life, even the wonderful realization of nine months of caring had been… ahem… rather  _ fucking painful _ and was subsequently overshadowed by said pain.

But, on this occasion, as she did the one thing all mothers dream of inside, give their children _ hope _ , she could feel _with a clear mind_ the way his heart was infused again with optimism and  _ relief _ . She pushed him back slightly and thumbed his chin up, and met his eyes.

“Now, if for some reason you need more time, you call me and I’ll make sure to ‘encounter’ a mountain road that has ‘been snowed in’ and have to return to a mountain village hotel to ‘wait out the snow’.” Carter tried to fight off the renewing tears of relief at her understanding, but couldn’t bring himself to. With a small smile, Sherrel reached for a napkin off the table, placed it on her shirt and pulled his face back on.

“Just cry, baby. I’ve got plenty of shirts, and my son can only come out once.”

Carter wrapped himself around his mother like a limpet and  _ cried _ .


End file.
